thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Troll in Central Park
The Nostalgia Critic is walking angrily around the room. He is so angry that he cannot address the audience calmly. NC: This movie is...! NC growls and walks around again. NC: I mean it's...! NC starts to walk around again. NC: Hey, it's really.. FUCKING, FUCK, FUCK! Ok. I appologize...FUCK THE FUCK! NC seems to calm down. NC: Ok. I'm really sorry, I'm just.. Man! This is a bad one! I mean, just saying the title of this movie pisses me off. That's how bad it is. Watch... (clears throat) A Troll in Central... FUCK THIS MOVIE! (punches self) A Troll in Central Park. Footage of A Troll in Central Park is shown. NC: (voiceover) I mean, talk about pandering to your kids and not having any respect for their intelligence! Often considered Don Bluth's worst film, this movie doesn't even seem like a real kid's movie. It seems like a parody of a kid's movie! (brief footage of the Happy Little Elves from The Simpsons is played) You know on a show when the kids are watching TV and some over-the-top nonsense is playing that obviously nobody put any thought into? You know, cause it's in the background, and nobody needs to pay attention to it. Yeah, imagine a whole movie like that! Just a complete waste of time that has nothing to offer! I don't care if it's innocent and cutesy, it's a piece of shit, with no constructive creativity that any audience member can see! NC: I had to sit though it, now you're gonna sit through it! Let us venture through, "A Troll in Central Park". (pause) GOD!! NC: (voiceover) So, at first you think, the movie's gonna be kinda cool. There's these dark backgrounds, some neat looking monsters. This awesome looking creepy place is known as the Kingdom of the Trolls. And then, (sighs) our main character appears. His name is Stanley, and the only way to describe him is imagine Bilbo Baggins just ate the Lucky Charms leprachan and shit out through Dopey's anus. And that's the nice version. Stanley: I'm just the sweet William- uh I mean Stanley- to do it. NC: (voiceover) He's voiced by Dom DeLuise. Imagine, Dom DeLuise in a Don Bluth movie. It turns out he has a magic green thumb that can make (dripping with sarcasm) precious, beautiful flowers appear. The only downside is that flowers aren't allowed in the Kingdom of Trolls. Troll Guard: Say, what was that? (laughs stupidly) NC: (laughs) I laugh to hide the uncontrollable fear of losing my mother. (laughs) Troll Guard: I thought I saw one of them um...um...um... flower things. Oh well, have a rotten day. (singing as he walks away) I'm a bad troll, a very bad troll. NC: (voiceover) Ok. This is what happens when you let your 5-year-old write the screenplay. Kid's Voice: (off screen) And then, the troll says "I'm a bad troll." NC: (at a laptop) Oh, that's good son. (types this) And then the troll says "I'm a bad troll." Kid's Voice: (off screen) I have to go potty. NC: oh, that's even better! (types) and the the troll says, 'I have to go potty.' Kid's Voice: (off screen) no, really, I have to go potty. NC: oh yeah, go. Still a good line, though. NC types furiously. ''NC: (voiceover)'' So, Stanley goes to his house and- oh God- as if hobbits couldn't get any gayer. Stanley: You know Violet, what this garden needs is a big rosey-posey, right there. NC: (voiceover) But, the other trolls suspect the pansey growing pansey as they approach him outside. Troll: For your crime, you are going before the number one flower hater in the land... (pokes Staney in the chest) Gnorga!!! NC: (voiceover) Isn't THAT a weird name. Sounds like the sound you make when you sneeze and hiccup at the same time. NC: (fakes a sneeze) gnor...(fakes a hiccup) ga! Gnorga: (singing) No face shall smile. No star shall glow. NC: (voiceover) Boy, Lindsey Lohan really let herself go, didn't she? (Gnorga starts cackling as her men carry her away, chanting "Touch our queen and turn to stone". I know, lame, huh?) NC: (voiceover) So she is the Queen of trolls, and spends most of her time singing songs that would actually make Andrew Lloyd Weber sound original. Gnorga: (singing) It feels delicious to be so vicious. I'm Gnorga, the queen of mean. NC: (mocking her) I'm so animalistic to be cannibalistic. Bad is rad, and I'm ballistic. Gnorga: (about Stanley) He is kind, he is good, he is gentle. And he is giving a bad name to trolls everywhere. Stone him! NC: (voiceover) Oh trust me. I think enough people who works on this movie have been stoned already. Gnorga: I won't have him growing anymore of those things. NC: Need I remind you that (singing) we are bad trolls. NC:(voiceover) So her husband recommends not stoning him, but rather banishing him to a place without flowers. Llort: I know a place, rock and steel, where nothing grows. Why it's a shooin for the tabloids. Gnorga: Done! NC: (voiceover) So, without even knowing where the place he's talking about is, she sends him directly there.Yeah, she sends him to the land of rock and steel, where nothing grows, in Central Park, New York! Ok, did you guys even read your own script?! There's flowers everywhere, you morons! So, he arrives in Central Park- seriously, it's called a park, how can you not know flowers grow there- as he's given a traditional New York welcome. (Stanley meets a dog who growls at him- wouldn't we all?) Stanley: Oh, hello. NC: (scary voiceover) ZUUL MOTHERFUC---HEY! (Stanley runs away; now in normal voice) so he runs around in I guess what's supposed to be a chase scene, but it goes on forever. Come on Bluth, you're telling a stroy, not one of your Dragon's Lair games. (arrows appear as Stanley avoids traffic, eventually saying FUCK IT! as he dives into a sewer) NC: (voiceover) So, he finally ends up under a bridge- get it? Troll under a bridge. Ha ha- as he decides to take a rest in a giant bed of marijuana leaves. Hey, I'm starting to see the inspiration for this movie. OK, so we cut to two kids named Rosie and Gus, and their parents, who for some reason are played by Jonathon Pryce and Hayley Mills. Just listen to how well they hide their British accents. (in other words, very badly) Alan: You know I have an important case to prepare for. Hillary: I have an open house in Park Avenue today. NC: (scoffs) Sounds about as convincing as House. (audience boos) Oh come on, it's obvious. It's so incredibly obvious. Alan: The park will have to come later. Gus: It always has to be later! Why can't we ever do what I want to do?! Hillary: Your father works very, very hard to make our life nice children. You have to learn to appreciate that. NC: Yes. We all have to appreciate what we have. For example, I could have been the star of Saved By the Bell. I was the star of Saved By the Bell. And yet, for some reason, I'm not the star of Saved By the Bell. (something intelligible) fucking ass! Sorry. NC: (voiceover) So, while you're probably wondering why two British parents raised non-British kids, Gus puts a sign on his door to keep Maria the housekeeper out of his room. Gus: Stay out, Maria! (slams his door. Maria walks by.) Hey Rosie, want to go with me? NC: (voiceover, mocking Maria) Well, it does say "Privit, Kep out.", so, I guess I'd better follow the directions. (Gus and Rosie literally sneak right past Maria and out the door) NC: (voiceover) OK. This is why there's a difference between a housekeeper and a babysitter! Didn't they teach you that in jolly old London? So, the kids go down to Central Park, where they get in all sorts of dangers- thank you, Maria- as we listen to some of the brilliant dialogue that our writers came up with for Rosie. Rosie: Boat. Bug! Butterfly! Flower. Hi. NC: That's great, honey. Can you say these words as well? (the words "annoying", "obnoxious", "tedious", "stupid", "grating", "mind-numbing", and "revolting" appear on screen) I knew you could. NC: (voiceover) So, Rosie finally stumbles upon Stanley, as they partake in several minutes of undeluded filler. (Stanley creates a flower who bounces and dances around, stealing his hat as it does and is chased around, before dancing resumes; Stanley eventually gets his hat back and joins in) NC: (voiceover) And this is pretty much it people- just a whole hour of watching things bounce and smile. That's the entire movie. Don't believe me? Just keep watching. (Sure enough, the dancing, bouncing, and smiling continues, slowly angering the Critic) NC: (voiceover) God! This is the equivalent of waving keys in front of a baby's face. This movie is on par with keys. (Rosie kisses Stanley on the nose. He giggles in delight and flies into the air with joy) NC: (voiceover) Um, should he really react this way to a toddler kissing him? I mean, if any people YOU knew reacted this way, especially in Central Park, I don't think you'd watch with charm at all. I think you'd probably call the cops. Stanley: Oh please, tell me your name. Rosie: Rosie. Stanley: (gasps) Rosie. Did you hea...(gasps) Rosie. Oh yes, I like that a lot. NC: TELL A STORY! NC: (voiceover) Seriously, there's only so much whimsical pandering an audience can take. Do something of substance. Stanley: (singing) I like to close my eyes... NC: No, no no. Not sing, Not sing! Stanley: (singing) Oh, and absolutely green. Birds singing happy songs... NC: (voiceover) Good God! My Little Pony, The Care Bears, Teletubbies, Cabbage Patch Kids, the Smurfs, Barbie, Pound Puppies, Rainbow Bright, Strawberry Shortcake, Barney the dinosaur, all the High School Musicals, Jem, and the goddamn Get Along Gang are fucking butch (word Butch appears on screen) compared to this.(Gus falls into the cave) Oh thank God, an interruption. Gus: My boat! (which has smashed) NC: (voiceover) So Gus comes across the troll and can't believe his eyes. Stanley: I'm a troll. Flowers: And he's a good troll. Gus: Talking flowers? This is weird. NC: This is weird? Uh uh. Weird is when your alarm clock goes off five minutes early. This is an abomination of annoyance. NC: (voiceover) So, Gus wants to take Rosie away, which causes her to start crying. This somehow gets the attention of the queen. Gnorga: It's a baby crying. (Rosie is shown bawling in the crystal) Oh, she sounds so miserable. NC: There's probably millions of babies crying all over the world, butthis one in particular I want to home in on. Flowers: Hey, this is serious. Ah, step aside chumps. I'll show youse how to make the kid smile. NC: (voiceover) So because Rosie's crying seems to be the first big dillema in this movie, the flowers try to cheer her up. Flowers: Come on, follow me. Oh boy. (they start doing a stupid interpretive dance which only makes the Critic angrier) NC: (voiceover) Oh my God! Do something important! I can't take this. I really can't. This is the guy who directed the Secret of NIMH, one of my all time favorite movies. How can he bring himself to such a fucking low? NC: I'll tell you how. It's that goddamn troll! Yeah that fucking little troll. He's the cause of all this and I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind! (he grabs a cell phone and dials a number. a picture of Stanley appears on the left side of the screen) Stanley: (voiceover) Hello, this is Stanley the troll. Happy, happy, happy. NC: Stanley, how dare you destroy a great animator's career with your meer existance. Stanley: (voiceover) Oh, but I didn't, Mr. Critic. I'm sharing all the goo-goo-goo-goodness that came from flowers, sunshine, animals that smile with their mouths open. NC: Yeah but, couldn't you make something with a little more intelligence and charm to it? I mean, this is so annoying. Stanley: (voiceover) But annoyance is part of my charm. I'm like that cute little puppy who barks all the time, or a unicorn's horn shoved up your ass, or pancreatic cancer. NC: Ok. Look, I'm just gonna hang up. Obviously, I'm getting nowhere with you. Stanley: (voiceover) Be sure to share lots of hugs. Hugs, hugs, hugs, hugs, hugs. NC: (hangs up; Stanley's picture disappears) Oh God. There's more movie. NC: (voiceover) Ok, so the queen of trolls finds out that Stanley is still alive. So she decides to rip off Alice in Wonderland and make Gus' tears literally cry him a river. Gus: What's happening?! Stanley: It's Gnorga! She's put a curse on you! NC: (voiceover) But Stanley's green thumb actually makes a larger boat- hi, how can he do that?- as they float on the river of tears. Gus: How'd that happen? Stanley: You believed in saving your sister so much, your power was stronger than Gnorga's. NC: (voiceover) But that still doesn't where the fucking boat came from! Stanley: Anything that's real starts with a dream. Gus: Dreams are silly. Stanley: No! No they're not! Look Gus, see this boat? This is no ordinary boat. This is a dream boat. NC: (voiceover) Wait, so if you just dream that certain things will exist, they'll just magically exist? NC: That's...nuts! NC: (voiceover) You can't just dream for something to happen and expect it to magically happen! That's not how life works! Hell, if that was true, I would wish for a waterfall to drown those little bastards... oh hey! (the boat goes down a waterfall) NC: All right! Now, I wish for you to crash and burn! (the boat starts flying before it crashes; I know, stupid) Stanley: No way. (the critic looks confused) This is my dream, and nobody gets hurt in MY dreams. NC: Son-of-a-bitch. (calls Stanley up again) Stanley: (voiceover) Pretty, pretty, pretty. Yes? NC: Hey, how come your dreaming is so much more powerful than my dreaming? Stanley: (voiceover) Oh, that's because I have buttery butterflies, beautiful flowers, and the wasted talents of ex-Disney animators. NC: YOU ARE SCUM! Stanley: (voiceover) I love you. (the Critic hangs up) NC: (voiceover) So, Stanley and the kids sail through a world of magic, literally done just through the power of dreaming. THAT"S the only explanation. What are you trying to taech our kids, movie? That if you just dream, your dog will come back to life, or your parents will get back together? Dammit, you need logistics, and a system in place to execute that vision! This isn't pandering to your kids, it's simple logic! Dreams don't happen by just dreaming, you make it happen! The phrase is "Follow your dreams" not "Dream" alone. That makes no sense! And sweet Jesus, this musical number is still going! What's the point? What's the purpose? iT doesn't further the story! It's not funny, it's not entertaining! Why are you still on?! (the painfully bad song continues on as the boat continues to fly through the village) NC: (voiceover) No, you know what? I got it. I know what the intended audience for this was. This is for babies who are high. No, no, pets who are high. No, no, pets' fleas who are high. No, no, you know what? This movie was intended for your wall. Just show it to your wall and maybe, possibly, it will be entertained. But, to be honest, even THAT"S doubtful. Here's the last wall that they showed the movie to. (the ending of Poltergeist where the house implodes is shown) Man's voice: Should have rented Iron Giant. NC: (voiceover) So everybody...sleeps because I guess it's the movie's naptime, as Ganon's wife here decides to go down to Central Park and destroy Stanley for good. (Gnorga's tornado obliterates Central Pak) So, she obliterates all the trees, as... nobody calls the cops about it, and the kids wake up to find that Central Park is looking an awful lot like Central Park nighttime. The kids decide it's time to go home, as they wander through the wasteland. (Gnorga and Llort sneak up behind Gus and Rosie riding bikes and ringing their bells) NC: (voiceover, chuckling) Ok, I think the bikes kind of ruined whatever sort of threatening look you were going for there. So after an annoying chase scene, the queen captures Rosie as Gus tries to get Stanley to help rescue her. Stanley: Yeah, but what can I do? Gus: What about all your powers Mr. "You gotta believe" green thumb? NC: Yeah, tell that Rice Krispie elf. Stanley: My prestidigitation is no match for Gnorga's magic. Gus: Oh sure! You're just saying that, because you're scared to fight her! (the flowers gasp) NC: (gasps) Did he actually suggest that someone had balls in this movie? Stanley: I'd help you if I could, but I can't! She'll turn me to stone, and I don't want to be rockenized. Gus: You'll never have a dream come true! And you know why? NC: Take your pick. (a huge list of Stanley's faults covers the screen, most of which calls him annoying) Gus: You're a coward! NC: (all words except "He's a coward" disappear) Good choice. NC: (voiceover) So, after Gus frees Rosie from the cage that wasn't even locked, the queen and her husband chase after the two as she turns Gus into a troll himself. This sort of backfires though, as now, he has the power to turn people into stone, which begs the question: why did she turn him in the place? (Rosie runs to the edge of the cliff; Gus chases after her but she falls off; you know, for kids) Gus: ROSIE! NC: It's Ok, kid, all you have to do dream. (watches as Rosie falls to her apparent death) Oh, that failed. NC: (voiceover) So gee, I guess Rosie's really dead. They're not gonna fake us out or anything, are they? (to the Back to the Future theme, the flying boat reappears with Stanley and Rosie on it) Rosie: Gus. Gus: Rosie? NC: So Stanley finally nuts up and tries to defeat the queen. Gnorga: What do we have here? (Stanley and Gnorga glare at each other, light up their thumbs and clash them together to the final battle music from Star Wars Episode 1) NC: (voiceover) So after they literally declare thumb war, Stanley wins with his flower power. But I guess the queen uses her power controlling thumbs-yeah that's one of her powers now- to use Gus' thumb to turn Stanley to stone. (Stanley's turned to stone; the Critic and the audience cheer; the boat disappears, sending the kids flying into their room and stone Stanley where he belongs- the trash) NC: (voiceover) But then, the queen turns into a rosebush- it happens- which causes her magic to wear off and return Gus to normal. Which is weird, because that would mean Stanley would return to normal as well- oh, who gives a shit. Our British parents for one more cameo, as we find out the moral of this story. Yeah, that's right, there was a moral. Listen to this. Alan: You know, your mother and I, we uh- we've thought of a few real fun things we can do today. Gus: Dad, do you think today, maybe, we could do what I want to do? NC: (voiceover) Ah, so that's the slapped on, last minute moral of this tale. If you don't get what you want, demand it more. What a wonderful lesson for kids. After all this is the boywho politely asked... Gus: (from earlier) Why can't we ever do what I want to do? I want to do what I want to do! NC: (voiceover) So, I guess it only figures he should get a reward for being so patient. Blow me. So, they go to the obliterated Central Park, as they place Stanley in the woods. Gus uses his magic thumb that he now has- consistency, what's that?- as it appears to have no effect on him, until... (Gus and Rosie turn to leave, but turn around to see Stanly's gone) People in movie: He's been taken up, for he is (something unintelligible) (Stanley appears alive in a tree, singing "Absolutely Green") Gus: Stanley! NC: (voiceover) So Stanley comes back to life, the kids' parents... never turn around, so I guess they never see him, and he rebuilds Central Park with his enchanted powers. (Central Park is turned green again, but Stanley doesn't stop there; soon the entire city is covered in plants) NC: (voiceover) Uh, ok Stanley, you're going a bit to far,now. Dude, Stanley, what are you doing? You're engulfing the entire city! Oh, my God! Was this your evil plan all along? To enslave the city to carnivorous plant life? Stop it! What, did you team up with Poison Ivy? This is like super villain stuff. The world economy is going to collapse because New York is overrun by a giant hedge. Ok, so Stanley enslaves New York, because... he can dream it, I guess, and that's the end. NC: Whoo! Boy, was this a hard one. I mean, I love Don Bluth, but this was shit. NC: (voiceover) You ever get stoned or drunk with a bunch of friends and you were the first one to start sobering up and you realize how stupid everyone was acting? That's this movie. I mean it. I didn't even show you half of the pandering or the pointless filler this movie had. It has no atmosphere, the characters are annoying, the lessons are tagged on, and it just makes no sense. It's junk food, brightly colored junk food for the mind. And I personally hate how it talks down to kids while offering virtually nothing in return.I mean, I don't mind mindless entertainment for kids, but it has to at least be entertainment. This is the kind of movie that thinks that children will watch anything, and it really pisses me off. NC: In fact, I'm going to call that obnoxious little troll one last time. (calls Stanley up) Stanley: (voiceover) Posey, posey, I love poseys. Hello? NC: Hey, Stanley. You, know, your movie inspired me greatly and, uh... Stanley: (voiceover) Oh that's beautiful. NC: Yeah. And I finally realized that I can dream just as strong as you can dream, maybe even outdream you. So, I've got a very special dream lined up for you right now. I hope you enjoy it. (starts to think) Stanley: (voiceover) Oh, that's wonderful, Mr. Critic. I sure that it involves flowers and butterflies and... oh,uh, excuse me, ther appears to be a porcupine growing out of my anus. (the Critic nods) Oh, wow, yes, that's incredibly painful, actually. Oh yeah, ooh, ooh, yes, incredible amount of pain. Ha, ha. Oh, oh, now it's transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. (the Critic smiles and nods) Hello Mr. Lizard, how are... oh God, he's eating my orchards, he's eating my orchards. Oh, this is bad, This is very bad... NC: MMM yes. I'n the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to. Stanley:...Oh, my nads! My enchanted nads! The End Channel Awesome Gag: I'm a bad troll.